Code: Myth
by tubaguy
Summary: Two secret worlds, one believed to only exist in myth and legend while the other is only believed to exist in science fiction. What happens when these two worlds collide? Only the Fates could know...
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and all of its characters are owned by MoonScoop, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters are owned by Rick Riordan/Disney Hyperion. I, however, do own the story line. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

Chapter 1: The Discovery

"Lord Kronos!"

A piercing screech came out of the eternal darkness of Tartarus. A telekhine, a cross between a Doberman and a seal, ran up to his master to tell him the news he had received from another one of kronos's servants.

"Sir, we have discovered a way to increase your influence across the world!"

"Well, don't keep me waiting, as I have been for eons because of that idiot Zeus!"

"Well, we have been following this group of mortals that are unlike any others. They reside in Amines, France, at a certain Kadic Academy. These mortals have been fighting a sentient virtual entity called X.A.N.A. that is bent on taking over the mortal world. But these mortals, who happen to be just teenagers, have defeated the being. But we gained access to their supercomputer, and have found traces of this virus, enough to rebuild it!"

"I do not see how this could help me gain power." Lord Kronos was starting to get annoyed at the telekhine. Why should he care about a couple of teenagers fighting a virtual being?"

The telekhine continued. "I was about to get to that. X.A.N.A. can send specters into the real world, that then in turn do his bidding. If we revive him, then you could use him to wipe out Percy Jackson and his Friends once and for all, and then there will be no one to stop you from taking Olympus from those cursed gods!"

Kronos was pleased with this plan. He knew that if he could just get rid of those annoying dimigods, he would be free to take over the world!

"Alright, go ahead. Tell the Cyclopeses to build a supercomputer down here, and then I will work on reviving X.A.N.A."…

_Meanwhile, in Amines, France…_

Elizabeth Delmas, known as sissi, had just woken up with the terrible urge to use the bathroom. When she looked at her clock, she noticed it was just after 3:00. She sighed, got out of bed, and headed to the girls restroom. On her way there, she suddenly heard a sharp, piercing scream coming from one of the rooms. She became angry at this because this happened almost everynight for a while, and had finally stopped. She barged into the room of the screaming girl and yelled.

"QUIT SCREAMING, YOU PINK-HAIRED IDIOT! YOU'RE KEEPING OTHERS FROM SLEEPING!"

A small, pink-haired girl cowered on the bed and said, "I'm sorry sissy, I had another nightmare."

"WELL THEN YOU NEED TO GO TO THE PSYCHIATRIST, AELITA! NOW

SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!"

Sissi walked out the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Aelita thought, "I can't believe I am having dreams about X.A.N.A. again. I'll have to tell Jeremy tomorrow and see what he thinks about it, but it is probably just a bad dream."

Then she eventually dozed on back to sleep.

_At the exact same time at Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York._

Percy woke up in cabin 3 in a cold sweat. He looked at his clock, and noticed it was just a little past 11:00 PM. He just had a terrible nightmare. He would just shrug it off, but with dimigods, dreams, and especially nightmares usually mean something. He thought to himself'

"I'm gonna have to tell Chiron about this in the morning, he'll want to know about this nightmare."

Percy then just rolled over and eventually fell back to sleep…


	2. A Normal Sunday

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and all of its characters are owned by MoonScoop, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters are owned by Rick Riordan/Disney Hyperion. I, however, do own the story line. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

Chapter 2: A Normal Sunday

It was a bright, beautiful Sunday at Kadic Academy. At 7:00 AM, Jeremie was woken up by the subdigitals song "Break Away." After he turned off the alarm, he put on his glasses and looked out the window to see a picturesque scene below his dorm window. For once in a long time, he actually felt well rested. Since X.A.N.A. started attacking, he had had countless nights of staying up till early in the morning working on everything from an anti-virus to cure Aelita to the multi-agent system that they used to destroy X.A.N.A. For the past 2 weeks since they defeated their mortal enemy, he was finally able to sleep in his bed, instead of on his keyboard. He got his shower kit and clothes and headed to the showers. When he got out of the showers, he ran into a tall brown head kid and short, scrawny blond headed kid while they were brushing their teeth.

"How's it going?" said Jeremie, with is happiness showing.

"Not too great, I didn't get to sleep a wink!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"How come?" asked Jeremie.

"If you had listen to Odd play video games and smell his feet all night, could you get any sleep?"

"Hey, why is it always my fault?" protested Odd.

"Because you are the one who stays up all night playing Team Fortress 2 with the volume all the way up!"

"Why don't you just use earplugs? By the way Jeremie, why are you so bright eye and bushy tailed this morning?" asked Odd.

"Because I didn't stay up all night playing online games. I actually got some sleep." Jeremie explained.

"Well, I'm hungry, so lets get going before Rosa runs out of croissants!" said Odd, unsurprisingly to Jeremie and Ulrich.

After they went through the breakfast line, the sat at their table and began eating. Soon afterwards, they were joined by Aelita and William.

Jeremie asked them, "How are you two this morning!"

In the two weeks since X.A.N.A.'s death, the lyoko warriors had come to trust William again. They realized that he was controlled by X.A.N.A. against his will, and that since X.A.N.A. was dead, they didn't have to worry about him being possessed again.

"I'm doing great, how about you Aelita?" William said in a joyful tone.

"Oh, I'm okay." Aelita said in a more somber voice. Jeremie could tell that she was hiding something, but whatever it was, he could tell she didn't really want to talk about it.

"So anyways, whenever Yumi gets here, do ya'll wanna go into town and catch a movie? I would really like to have a break before the math test tomorrow." Ulrich said with a bit of spite on the last phrase.

"Yea, that sounds like fun. What time does it start?" Aelita asked half-heartedly.

"Well it depends, what movie do ya'll want to go see?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie said with enthusiasm, "I have been dying to go see the new Hobbit movie."

"Yea, I've been wanting to see that too," exclaimed Odd. "I think we should go see that!"

"Well then, the movie doesn't start till 5:15. We could hang out at the mall until then," said Ulrich.

"Sounds fun, I'll meet you guys in a few minutes," said Aelita as she walked out of the cafeteria with her head hung low.

Jeremie thought to himself, "She really seems upset, I better go see if I can cheer her up."

"I'll be right back. I have to, uhhhh, polish my shoes!" Jeremie said running off in a hurry.

"I hope he knows that you can't polish sneakers," Odd said.

"Your so clueless! He is obviously is going to go see what is wrong with Aelita," said Wiliam.

"Oh, I knew that."

Meanwhile, Jeremie had caught up to Aelita.

"Hey Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremie asked with concern.

"I…I had another nightmare. I thought I was done with those when X.A.N.A. died!"

"Aelita, everyone has nightmares. Why don't you tell me what happened in your dream."

"Well, I found myself in the network, just floating around, when all of the sudden, I saw something that looked like a replika. But when I got to the entrance, the X.A.N.A. eye was replaced with a scythe-looking symbol. I then found myself in a virtual world that looked like the city of Athens, only all the buildings were made of black marble instead of white. There were these monsters that kind of looked like giant dogs, and each of them carried a piece of code in its mouth. I saw a man with a scythe sitting on a throne in front of where the dogs were putting the codes. Then a seal-dog thingy walked up and said to the man, 'Lord Kronos, we have collected enough of the codes to reform X.A.N.A., and get revenge on those demigod brats who are always getting in your way.' Then the man said, 'Start the reformation process now!' All of the sudden, the codes that the dogs had brought started to spin around in a vortex. The vortex kept getting smaller and smaller but faster and faster until It finally burst apart, revealing a man in a black jumpsuit. The man with the scythe walked down to the new man and said, 'Hello X.A.N.A., I am Lord Kronos, king of the Titans and Lord of Time.'

"

'What do you want from me? Why did you revive me?'

'I want you to join our ranks. We need you to help us take back Olympus from the gods who took the throne from us. What do you say?'

'I will help, but only on one condition.'

'It depends on what that condition is.'

'I want to take revenge on the children who destroyed me'

'Very well you may do so and… I think we have a couple of spies around here.'

All the sudden he swung his scythe at me, and that was when I woke up screaming."

"I think all the Greek mythology we have been learning in history is influencing your dreams. Don't worry, it was just a dream. That scientifically couldn't happen."

Aelita was comforted by this, "You're right, I was just overreacting. Come on, let's go see that movie!"


	3. Coincidence?

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and all of its characters are owned by MoonScoop, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters are owned by Rick Riordan/Disney Hyperion. I, however, do own the story line. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the** **show. **

Chapter 3: Coincidence?

"Percy...Percy...PERCY, WAKE UP!"

Percy pulled his sword, riptide, out and pointed it at whoever woke him up, only to find Anabeth at the other end.

"Well, glad to see your reflexes are great, but your punctuality is horrible! Breakfast starts in 10 minutes," she said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, if you would give me some privacy, I could get ready faster!"

"Whatever, seaweed brain. Just hurry up."

After Anabeth left the cabin, Percy got up out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could. After he made sure he had his watch/shield and Riptide, he walked out of the cabin. Although it was only 8:00 AM, the camp was already buzzing with activity. Suddenly, horns started blowing from the dining pavilion. Percy saw each of the cabins marching up to the pavilion with their standards leading them. Percy grabbed the standard for cabin three, and hiked up the hill to the dining pavilion.

"Percy, my boy, how did you sleep last night?" said Chiron as he (literally) cantered up to Percy.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that later."

"Did you have another dream?"

"Yea..."

"Well, like you said, we'll talk about it later. But first, let's have breakfast!"

Later that day, Percy walked up the stairs on the porch of the Big House. There he found Chiron, Grover, and Mr. D playing Parcheesi, with Anabeth watching from the porch railing.

"Well, seaweed brain," said Anabeth, "what happened in your dream last night?"

"It was really weird. At first I was floating in some kind of ocean, but there was nothing around, and I couldn't tell where I was or how deep I was, like I usually can. All the sudden, I started floating toward a gigantic sphere. On the bottom of the sphere was a tube, and on the end of the tube was the symbol of Kronos, his scythe. I went through the tube and found myself in what looked like the city of Athens, only all the buildings were black and it looked like I was in a video game. There were hellhounds everywhere, and each of them carried these panels that had moving numbers on them, and set them at the foot of a throne. And on that throne was none other than Kronos himself. Then a telekhein walked up to him and said, 'Lord Kronos, we have collected enough of the codes to reform X.A.N.A., and get revenge on those demigod brats who are always getting in your way.' So Kronos said to him, 'Start the reformation process now!' All of the sudden, all the panels that the hellhounds had brought to him started to spin around in a vortex that started spinning faster and faster and faster, until it finally broke apart, revealing a strange man in a black jumpsuit. Then Lord Kronos walked up to him and said, 'Hello X.A.N.A., I am Lord Kronos, king of the Titans and Lord of Time.'

Then the strange man, who I assumed was called X.A.N.A., said, 'What do you want from me? Why did you revive me?'

'I want you to join our ranks. We need you to help us take back Olympus from the gods who took the throne from us. What do you say?'

'I will help, but only on one condition.'

'It depends on what that condition is.'

'I want to take revenge on the children who destroyed me.'

'Very well you may do so and... I think we have a couple of spies around here.'

Then he swung his scythe at me, and I woke up."

After a moment of awkward silence, Chiron said, "So, do you think that it actually happened?"

"Yea, because he noticed me and sliced his scythe at me like he does when I "spy" on him. The only thing that bothers me is that he said that we have a couple of spies, as in more than one person watching."

"Do you have any idea who this X.A.N.A. guy is, Mr. D?" Chiron asked the pudgy, overweight god.

"Never heard of him. He is not a god nor a monster, so I have no idea."

Anabeth, after silently thinking since Percy finished, said, "Didn't you say that the whole thing looked like a video game?'

"Yea, why?"

"Well, I was going through some info about mortal technology on Daedalus' laptop, and found an entry about supercomputers. Unlike Daedalus' laptop, which is magically a supercomputer, mortal supercomputers are big and rare. But the entry did say that if a powerful-enough one is built, then a virtual world could exist inside of it. My theory is that X.A.N.A. is an out of control sentient program that existed on a virtual world, and was somehow able to attack people in the real world. And it looks like some kids destroyed him once, like he said in your dream, and Kronos is bringing him back to use him. But of course I could be totally wrong, that is just speculation."

Just then Grover piped up where he was eating a soda can. "Why don't you two go see Rachel, see if she has anything to say about it."

Anabeth said, "Percy, you will have to do it alone, I'm going to go see what I can find on my laptop."


	4. Prophecies and Replikas

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and all of its characters are owned by MoonScoop, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters are owned by Rick Riordan/Disney Hyperion. I, however, do own the story line. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the** **show.**

**Chapter 4: Prophecies and Replikas**

"Man, that movie was awesome!" exclaimed odd as the group left the movie theatre.

"Yea, I can't wait until the next one comes out," said Yumi.

"So, where do ya'll want to eat?"

"Odd, you just ate 3 buckets of popcorn and 5 large boxes of candy!" Jeremie exclaimed as the group moaned.

"So? That was only to hold me over till after the movie!"

"Well, you will have to get your own food," said Ulrich, shaking his head.

All the sudden, they heard a beeping noise come from Jeremie's backpack. It was a noise they thought they would never hear again. They all turned and stared at Jeremie while he fumbled the zipper to get his laptop out.

"I…I don't believe this!" he yelled as Aelita's face turned pale.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" asked William, not knowing what was going on.

"The superscan has picked up a replika! But we destroyed X.A.N.A.! There is no way there could be a replika!" The fear on Jeremie's face shows just how serious he is. Now the others are finally grasping the gravity of the situation. An awkward silence follows.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do," said Odd, breaking the silence.

"And what's that?" Yumi asks cautiously.

"TO THE FACTORY!" Odd said a little too happily.

"I was hoping to never hear those words again," Yumi said in a somber voice.

* * *

All that could be heard from the cabin of Athena was frantic typing. Anabeth was searching everywhere trying to find anything on supercomputers and virtual worlds. Finally, she decided to do a search on the network to get a list of all the supercomputers in the world that were powerful enough to create virtual worlds. Most of the results she got back were government computers and business computers. But she found one that got her attention immediately. She saw that it was in Amines, France, and it did not say who or what it belonged to. She then noticed that the computer was just reactivated a few moments ago, and that as soon as it turned on, it was infected by a virus.

"This must be where X.A.N.A. came from," she thought to herself. "I better go tell Percy."

Meanwhile, Percy was climbing the hill toward the oracle's cave. Once before, the oracle inhabited a mummy, since it had a curse put on it. Just recently, the curse was lifted, and the oracle now rests in a girl named Rachel Dare. Instead of making her stay in the attic of the big House, they decided to put here in the cave (a pimped out cave, that is). Percy was just hoping that she was here today, and not at her actual home.

"Hello? Rachel, are you here?" Percy yelled into the bead covered entrance of the cave.

"Just a second!" she yelled back. A few seconds later, the red-headed girl left the cave and walked up to Percy. "I'm guessing you are here to see if I will have a prophecy about your dream?"

"How did you know?" Percy said, and then said "Never mind," when he saw Rachel face palm.

"Anyways, you're a little late. I had a prophecy this morning, so I wrote it down."

"Oh, well then, can I see it." Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Percy and said, "Don't ask me to explain it. I have no clue what it is talking about."

Percy opened it up and read:

"_A creation of mortals, now beyond their control,_

_Now helping the dark one, bent on revenge._

_No mortal or demigod can fight them alone,_

_But together, they can conquer them both."_

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Percy exclaimed.

"I guess the oracle is really into free verse these days," replied Rachel.

"PERCY!" Percy could hear Anabeth calling him through the trees.

"Sounds like Anabeth found something. I better go find her. I'll see you later!" Percy gave her a wave and went to go find Anabeth. He eventually found her in his cabin.

"Did you call me?"

"There you are! I've been looking for you forever!" she yelled at him.

"I told you I was going to see if Rachel had a prophecy," Percy replied.

"Oh, well, did she have one?"

"Yea, she had it this morning. She wrote it down. Here, see if you can make any sense of it.

Anabeth took the slip of paper from him and read the prophecy several times.

"This confirms my suspicions," she finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"After we left the Big House, I went back to my cabin and did some research. I did a search on the network and found a supercomputer in France that was just turned on. Just after it was turned on, it was infected by a virus that I am guessing is the one from your dream."

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Percy.

"I think that we need to go to /France and find this computer, and find who turned it back on."

"Alright I'll go find Chiron and tell him what we're doing. You find Grover and tell him to get ready to go."

"Okay."

* * *

"So tell me how we are going to get to the replika if the Skid was destroyed," Odd asked Jeremie just after he was virtualized into sector 5.

"Even though I wasn't able to recover all the codes for it, I was able to recover the codes for the Nav-Skids. I then modified them so they could be used without a central hub."

"When did you do this?" Aelita asked him with concern.

"I did it just before I figured out the multi-agent program I used to destroy X.A.N.A. I didn't think we would need, them, but I guess we do now."

The five warriors got on the elevator that then took them up to the hangar. The hangar looked exactly the same, except the docking struts had been replaced by a platform that had 5 Nav-Skids on it.

"Get on the platform and I'll energize you in." Jeremie told them.

They each got on a platform and they were all teleported into their Nav-Skids.

"I programed them so that they will automatically follow Aelita's Nav-Skid. She is the only one who will be able to open the replikas. Also, it will make it harder to get separated."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

A few minutes later, the replika came into view. As soon as Aelita saw it, she turned pale and said, "Jeremie, this is the replika from my dreams!"

"Really? Send me a visual!"

Sure enough, the eye of X.A.N.A. that usually covered the entrance was replaced by a scythe.

"Well, let's see if I can crack the code," Jeremie said while cracking his muscles. After several minutes, an error message showed up on the monitor. "What? The computer has gone through all Latin based alphabets and couldn't crack the code!"

Aelita thought for a minute. "Try Greek," she said. "If it is like my dream, then the replika is Greek based."

"Okay, I'll try it." After furiously typing in the commands, the computer ran the program and cracked the code. "It worked!"

The entrance to the replika slowly opened, allowing the warriors to enter. When they came out of the digital sea, they were all taken aback by the beauty of the replika. Unlike in Lyoko, where the digital sea was far below the sectors, the digital sea came right up to the land in the replika, creating beautiful beaches. On the land, they could see many Greek style buildings made of black marble, with the biggest and most beautiful building being the one at the very top of the hill.

"It looks a lot like the Acropolis at Athens," Yumi commented.

"That's because it is a perfect replica of Athens, except the buildings are black," said Jeremie.

"And it looks exactly like the one in my dream," said Aelita, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Well, why don't you go and ex… abort the mission!" Jeremie yelled in the headset.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"X.A.N.A. is back, and he just activated a tower!"

"We're turning around."

Several minutes later, the five Lyoko warriors were standing in the desert sector.

"Where is the tower, Jeremie?" Odd asked. "I'm ready to kick some X.A.N.A. butt!"

"Well, fortunately for us, he is still too weak to create monsters. He activated the tower so that he can get enough power."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, the tower is northeast of your location."

"Can we have some vehicles?" Asked Ulrich.

"Here they come."

To the surprise of the Lyoko warriors, five vehicles materialized in front of them. Besides the overwing, overboard, and overbike, there were two new vehicles. One of them looked like a giant ring with a tire around it and a seat and handle bars in the middle. The other looked like a sphere, except there was a ring around the middle that was slightly smaller than the rest of the sphere, making what looked like wheels. On top of the sphere was a platform with foot controls. It was a light pink.

"Say hello to the overring and the oversphere. I had started these before X.A.N.A. was destroyed, and I just finished them when you all where in the network. The oversphere is for Aelita, and the overring is for William."

"Yea, like we couldn't tell that, especially with the pink color," replied Ulrich.

"You know Jeremie, I didn't have to have a vehicle. I could have ridden with one of the others," Aelita said sweetly.

"He doesn't want you riding with the boys, you know, just in case," replied Yumi while winking at Aelita. This caused both the blond and the pinkette to turn a bright shade of pink.

"Don't you think we should go deactivate the tower before X.A.N.A. gains enough power to spawn monsters?" William asked. At that, they all jumped onto their respective vehicles and raced toward the tower. When they arrived, they saw a bunch of giant dogs guarding the tower.

"I thought you said X.A.N.A. wasn't powerful enough to create any monsters!" Odd said excitedly.

"He can't," replied Jeremie. "These aren't X.A.N.A.'s monsters. I have no clue where they came from!"

"They are the same dogs from my dream!" Aelita said fearfully.

"Well," said Ulrich, "let's not keep theme waiting!"

They all charged into battle. As soon as the dogs saw them, they attacked. One dog tried to leap onto Odd, but was quickly destroyed by one of his laser arrows. Three of the dogs tried to surround William, but with one swipe of his giant sword, they were taken out. Ulrich was blocking the fangs of one dog when another came up behind him and bit through his shoulder, quickly devertualizing him. after several more minutes, Aelita was the only warrior left, but there was only one dog left, which she took out easily with an energy field. But then Jeremie said, "It's too late, X.A.N.A. has gained the power he needs, and is retreating back into the network. I'll bring you in."

A few minutes later, the six kids were sitting around the holomap, contemplating on what just happened. All of the sudden, Yumi slammed her fist down on the cold metal, and immediately regretted it. She yelled from the pain, and started cursing X.A.N.A.' "I can't believe he's back! I was finally starting to get good grades, and my relationship with my parents was starting to get better. Now it's going to be just like it was before!"

"I know how you feel, Yumi," Jeremie said calmly. "I was finally getting sleep at night. Now it's going to be more restless nights coming up with a way to defeat X.A.N.A. again."

William asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"What we did before," Jeremie replied. "We will fight till X.A.N.A. is destroyed. Are you in?"

"If Jeremie is going to fight, then I will fight to," said Aelita

"You can count me in," said Ulrich.

"Me too," Yumi replied.

"I have a score to settle with our friend X.A.N.A.!" William exclaimed.

Odd then yelled, "YEA! THE LYOKO WARRIORS ARE BACK IN ACTION!"


	5. The New Kids

**Sorry about the long wait. I didn't have time to write with all the school work and band practices I had. But now since it is summer, I should be able to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and all of its characters are owned by MoonScoop, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters are owned by Rick Riordan/Disney Hyperion. I, however, do own the story line. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the** **show.**

**Chapter 5: The New Kids**

_36,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean_

"Percy, if you grip the seat handle any tighter, you're going to rip it off."

Percy, Anabeth, and Grover were sitting on a Boing 747 heading for Paris, France. Even after much opposition from Percy, they had decided to fly because it was the fastest way to get there without drawing suspicion.

"You know Zeus doesn't like me in his domain. I'm surprised he hasn't shot us out of the sky yet!"

"We only have an hour left. Why don't you just calm down and relax for the rest of the trip."

An hour and a half later, the trio was on a bus heading out of Paris to Amines. Eventually, the bus pulled up to the gates of Kadic Academy. After a little bit of searching, they eventually found the principal's office, and were greeted by a short man with a gray beard, who introduced himself as Mr. Delmas.

"Well, I see your papers are in order, and your parents have recommended you highly. So I would like to welcome you on the behalf of the students and faculty of Kadic Academy. Now, I am sorry to say that we do not have any empty dorm rooms, so Percy, you will be staying with Jeremie Belpois; Anabeth, you will be staying with Aelita Stones; and Grover, you will be staying with William Dunbar. Come back by my office after dinner, and I will have your schedules ready. I hope you have a great time while you are here."

Once outside of the principal's office, Percy said, "We better go ahead and get settled in. we don't know how long we are going to be here."

From there, the three friends went their separate ways.

"Let's see, where is room 204? Ummmm… Oh! Here it is!"

Percy turned the key he was given in the lock and opened the door. When he walked in, he saw a light blue room with an Einstein poster and a large computer, along with two sets of beds, drawers, and desks. A boy was sitting in the chair in front of the computer. The boy turned around at the sound of the door opening and said,

"Oh, you must be my new room mate. My name is Jeremie Belpois."

"Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise. Well, you might want to hurry up and unpack, because dinner starts in an hour."

"Great, I'm starved!"

"Wow, this room is very…pink." Anabeth said as she entered her new dorm room. "By the way, my name is Anabeth Chase."

"My name is Aelita Stones. Welcome to Kadic!"

"Thanks, this is my first time at a boarding school."

"You'll get used to it eventually. Dinner starts in an hour. I can show you to the dining hall then."

"Thanks."

"Hi, are you Grover?" I'm William."

"Hi, I guess I'm bunk… AAAH!" As grover walked into the room, he fell right on top of William.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's alright. You better get settled in, dinner starts in an hour."

"Okay, thanks!"

_In the Dining Hall_

At the warriors table, Odd and Ulrich were already sitting down eating (or in Odd's case, scarfing). "Odd, if you wouldn't eat so fast, you wouldn't be so hungry all the time!"

"I can't help it that food taste so good! Hey, who is that girl with Aelita?"

At that moment, Aelita and Anabeth walked up to the table.

"Hey guys, this is Anabeth."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! I'm Odd!"

"Yes I can see that, but what is your name?" asked Anabeth.

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, my name is Odd Della Robia!"

"And my name is Ulrich Stern."

"It is nice to meet you both. My name is Anabeth Chase."

"So where are you from, Anabeth?" asked Odd curiously.

"I'm from New York. My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to study abroad, so I came here."

"Yea, we get a lot of Americans for that reason," said Ulrich. "Hey, looks like Einstein made a new friend too."

Just then, Jeremie and Percy walked up to the table, "Hey everybody. This is my new roommate Percy."

"Hey, I'm Odd, and this is Ulrich."

"Hi, I'm Percy, nice to meet you."

"By the way, where is William?" asked Aelita.

"Is everyone making new friends today? I'm kind of tired of introducing myself!" odd exclaimed.

"Hey everybody, this is my new roommate Grover Underwood," said William, motioning to Grover.

After getting acquainted with each other, they started having conversations about school, family, etcetera. But the whole time, both the Lyoko warriors and the dimigods could tell that the other group was holding something back, but what they were holding back, they could not tell. But they didn't worry about it and just kept on with the converstions. During one of odd's bad jokes, something strange started to happen…

"…and so the guy says, hey, that's not a taco, that's my cat! Get it? HAHAHAHAHA!"

The only response he got to this was a collective groan.

"Well, it's not my fault that you all don't have a sense of hum... hey, what's wrong with ya Percy? I didn't think that my joke was that bad!"

Percy had doubled over in pain, his body looking like static, and yelling in pain. All the sudden, he stopped and opened his eyes, revealing X.A.N.A.'s symbol.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Anabeth asked in a very concerned tone. All of the sudden, all the faucets in the kitchen exploded, and the water came and knocked the Lyoko Warriors and the dimigods through the window and out into the courtyard.

"I didn't know that xanafied people could control water!" exclaimed Aelita.

"What is wrong with him!" yelled Anabeth.

Jeremie answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I've seen some pretty weird stuff, even weirder than this!"

"Okay, follow us, but don't ask any questions! Aelita, call yumi and tell her to meet us at the factory. Ulrich and William, you stay here and keep Percy busy." After he said this, he ran toward the forest with Aelita, Odd, Anabeth, and Grover in tow.

**Once again, I want to apologize for my tardiness. And also, just to let you know, I will be updating more often, but I can't do it on a regular basis. I'm hoping to be able to update every 2 weeks, but don't hold me to that. Well, until next time, in Chapter 6: Water Bending? That's Not Fair! **


	6. Water Bending? No Fair!

**I suck at deadlines…**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and all of its characters are owned by MoonScoop, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters are owned by Rick Riordan/Disney Hyperion. I, however, do own the story line. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the****show.**

**Chapter 6: Water Bending? No Fair!**

"Where are we going?" Anabeth asked.

"To an old Renault automobile factory!" said Jeremie.

"Why?"

"I said don't ask questions!"

After running through the sewers, the group finally made it to the ladder that led up to the bridge that led to the factory.

"Come on, we have to get to the supercomputer!" Jeremie exclaimed.

When Jermie said those words, it all just seemed to click in Anabeth's mind.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with a malevolent, sentient computer program called X.A.N.A.?"

"How do you know about X.A.N.A.?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

"We can interrogate her later Yumi, right now we need to get to Lyoko so we can stop X.A.N.A.!" Aelita yelled.

"Especially if Percy is under his control." Grover said.

"How does that make any difference?" Odd asked.

"I pray to the gods that you never find out."

* * *

"Since when could X.A.N.A. waterbend?!" William asked over the noise of water rushing around them.

"Maybe it's something he picked up when he was recreated!" Ulrich yelled back.

Ulrich and William kept trying to approach Percy, but every time they got close, he would just blow them back with a blast of water. Ulrich then picked up a rock and threw it at Percy's head, hitting him on the forehead. Although it didn't knock him down, it was enough the distract him. So William picked up a metal pipe and charged straight at him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" *CLANG*

"What?! Where did the sword come from?!"

"Well, X.A.N.A. is just full of surprises today, isn't he." Ulrich said.

* * *

"Transfer Odd.

Transfer Yumi.

Transfer Aelita.

Scanner Odd.

Scanner Yumi.

Scanner Aelita.

Virtualization."

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita found themselves in the forest region. The overboard, overwing, and oversphere were already there for them.

"Alright guys, the tower is north west of you location, about 3 kilometers away, so get a move on."

"Got it Einstein." Odd said.

"Why did he call you Einstein?" Grover asked Jeremie.

"Because I'm smarter than your average high school student." Jeremie answered.

"So, where are they, anyways?" Anabeth asked curiously.

"They are everywhere and nowhere."

"What?"

"There consciousness, or their mind, or something like that, I don't know exactly for sure, was downloaded into the computer, while their physical bodies were torn apart and scattered all over the place. When they get devirtualized, their body is recreated, and their mind put back into it." Jeremie explained as best he could.

"Does that not hurt?"Anabeth asked.

"No, it really just tingles a lot, then there is nothing, and then you are in the virtual world!" Odd explained.

"Odd, you have five Kankrelots and two unknown monsters headed your way!"

"What do mean unknown?"

"I mean that it isn't one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Can you get me a visual?"

The video feed popped up, and what they saw on the screen chilled them to the bone. The monsters had the upper body of a woman, but instead of legs, just had two serpent tails instead.

"What are those things!" Jeremie yelled.

"Scythian Dracaenae," Anabeth whispered.

"What?"

"Scythian Dracaenae, or dragon women. They are a monster of greek myth."

"I always knew cold blooded women were bad news," Odd said as he cocked his arm cannon.

"Me and Aelita can take care of the Kankrelots if you will take care of those weird things," Yumi said to Odd. As she said that, she threw he fans and took out one of the Kankrelots. Odd fired several laser arrows at the dracaenae, but it blocked them with its shield. It then took out its sword while the other one took out a trident and a weighted net. It threw the net at Odd, but Odd easily jumped out the way. He then tried to fire arrows at it, but it just blocked with its trident. Meanwhile, Yumi and Aelita managed to take out all but one of the kankrelots.

* * *

"This officially sucks!" William said as he and Ulrich chased Percy through the woods.

"I still can't believe you let him get away like that!" Ulrich yelled.

"It's not my fault he pulled a sword out on me!"

"Well, let's Just hurry up and catch him before he gets to the factory!"

When they were on the bridge, Percy turned around, and waited for Ulrich and William to catch up. When they got there, they tried to charge him, but all the sudden, a huge column of water picked them up and shoved them into two holes on the bridge's support strut. Percy then turned around, and ran into the factory. William just smiled awkwardly at Ulrich, while Ulrich just hung his head in exasperation.

* * *

"Is that all you got, Ugly!" Odd was still trying to fight the dracaenae with the trident, but every time he tried to fire arrows at it, it would just block them with its trident. Finally, the monster got tired of this and threw the trident at Odd. Odd dodged the weapon and fired three arrows, which took the monster out.

"Yea, no mythical monster is going to get the better of…" Odd suddenly felt a weird sensation in his stomach. When he looked down, he saw the point of a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"Et tu, Ugly Monster?" Odd said as he disappeared in a shower of pixels.

"Aelita, Yumi, Odd was just devirtualized. Look out for the dracaenae!" Jeremie said.

Just then, they heard the elevator door open up behind him. Percy lifted his sword, and lunged at Jeremie. Jeremie closed his eyes, and prepared for the sword to pierce him.

*CLANG*

Or not.

Jermie opened his eyes, and saw the sword inches away from his face. He was confused by this until he noticed the dagger that had blocked it.

"Percy, I don't want to fight you, please, stop this!" Anabeth said while trying to keep Percy's sword.

"Too bad," he said in a slightly demonic voice.

* * *

"Aelita, run for the tower, I'll keep the monster busy." Yumi then blocked the monter's sword with her fans. She kept trying to swipe at it with them, but every time she did, it would just block them with its shield. Meanwhile, Aelita was running for the tower.

"Percy, stop, someone is going to get hurt!" Anabeth said as she parried another strike from Percy.

"You can't reason with him," Jeremie said, "he is under X.A.N.A.'s complete control."

Percy was able to strike Anabeth in the head with the flat of his blade, knocking her out cold. Grover then tried to hit Percy with his cudgel, but Percy punched him in the nose and sent him sprawling on the floor.

Aelita had finally made it to the tower, but found the entrance blocked by two bloks (no pun intended). She charged up her energy fields, firing one at each blok. One of them found its mark, killing the block, but the other missed. It then started firing lasers at Aelita, who was forced to find shelter behind a tree.

Jermie looked over and saw Percy raise his sword to swing it at Jeremie. Anabeth, who had just woken back up, screamed "NO!", but it was too late, for the second time that evening, Jeremie just shut his eyes and waited for death to come.

*THUNK*

Or not, again.

Jeremie opened his eyes and looked down, and saw the sword going through his chest and into the chair, but oddly, he didn't feel any pain. Percy tried to slice him again, but it just passed right through him. Anabeth just face palmed and said "Duh" so she got up and tried to knock Percy out. But Percy saw her coming, and turned around and stabbed her through the stomach.

"ANABETH, NOOOO! AELITA, HURRY UP AND DEACTIVATE THE TOWER, PERCY JUST STABBED ANABETH, AND SHE IS DYING!"

Aelita, who was furious at X.A.N.A., threw an energy field at the last block, and ran into the tower as fast as she could, getting to the center in record time.

Meanwhile, Percy leaned down into Anabeth's face and sneered. "Kronos hopes that you are in a lot of pain right now. In fact, he wants me to relinquish control of Percy just to see what he has done."

Aelita had just reached the console when the tower deactivated itself.

"Jeremie, the tower just deactivated itself."

"I know, and for once I wish it hadn't." Jeremie looked over to where Percy was bawling over Anabeth.

"NO, NO, NO! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO YOU"

"Shhh, P-Percy, its o-okay, I-I don't b-blame you for this. But I want you to know, that I have always loved you…"

"NO, ANABETH, DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU TOO, DON'T LEAVE ME"

"Return to the past now…"


End file.
